Georgina Dowling
Georgina "Georgie" Dowling'Her full name was revealed in while a detective called Dorian as her contact. was a recurring character in the eighth season of . She made her first appearance in ''Hello, Brother and was later killed by Seline and sent to Hell in An Eternity of Misery. Early History According to Georgie, she was driving home with her friend who was too drunk to drive. Georgie was also drunk and reached for her phone when she got in a car accident. Both girls died - Georgie's friend was killed instantly, but Georgie only died for a few moments. She saw a mystical symbol while she was there and immediately knew that she was going to Hell. When she returned she had a tattoo of the same mystical symbol. Georgie said that she was in Hell for a few moments. After the accident, Georgie served time in prison for vehicular manslaughter. While in prison, she educated herself on Hell and has a self-proclaimed PhD in the subject. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Eight In Hello, Brother, Georgie was trying to discover a secret location inside the cave located in The Armory's vault. She found a secret entrance and the previous lair of Sybil. Georgie, Alaric and Dorian tried to explore the secret location where they found treasures and the skeleton of a dead man. In Today Will Be Different, Georgie opens up to Alaric about her past and why she has a PhD in Hell, which helps Alaric start to know about the afterlife dimension from Georgie's own brief experience there. In You Decided That I Was Worth Saving, Georgie witnessed Sybil's capture by Alaric and Stefan making her curious about Alaric's intentions. In An Eternity of Misery, Georgie tried to steal a book in Alaric's house and was caught by Seline. She returned to The Armory, trapped Alaric in the vault and injected vervain into Stefan. She called Seline and asked her why she forced her to do that. Later she sent a message from Sybil and Seline killed her. Georgie woke up as a ghost and was dragged to Hell. Personality Georgie was witty, fun and light-hearted. She liked to joke around despite her work being a serious topic. When she was younger, she accidentally killed her best friend in a car accident and ever since has carried around an overwhelming sense of guilt and regret over it. Georgie was extremely intelligent and driven. When she committed to something, she saw it through no matter what. Physical Appearance Georgie had dark brown hair and brown eyes. She was tall and slender with an athletic physique. She had only been seen in very casual clothing such as tank tops and jeans, and sometimes a relaxed jacket. Her hair was always pulled back in a ponytail and has been seen down only a couple of times. Appearances ;Season Eight *''Hello, Brother'' *''Today Will Be Different'' *''You Decided That I Was Worth Saving'' *''An Eternity of Misery'' (Death) *''Coming Home Was a Mistake'' (Mentioned/Corpse) *''The Next Time I Hurt Somebody, It Could Be You'' (Mentioned) *''The Simple Intimacy of the Near Touch'' (Mentioned) Name * '''Georgie can be a feminine or masculine name. The name comes from English origin and can be an diminutive form of Georgia or George. The meaning of the name is "tiller of the soil" or "farmer". http://www.behindthename.com/name/georgie * Dowling is an Irish surname. It was an anglicized form representing two unrelated clans; Ó Dúnlaing and Ó Dubhlainn. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dowling_(surname) Trivia *She served time in prison for vehicular manslaughter after indirectly killing her best friend in a car accident. *She believed that when she died, she would go to Hell for an eternity for killing her best friend. **This could perhaps be the same place where Katherine Pierce, Vicki Donovan, Silas and all other ghosts were sent after being sucked into oblivion when the Other Side collapsed, though this has not been confirmed yet, as Georgie was sucked into darkness like their spirits were. **Her belief in this was personally confirmed at the end of An Eternity of Misery, when Seline sent Georgie's spirit to Hell immediately after killing her. *In Cold as Ice, Bonnie mentions a Professor Dowling that teaches at Whitmore. It is unknown if there is any relation between Georgie and the professor. Gallery 801-021-Georgie.png 801-025-Dorian-Georgie.png 801-033-Dorian-Georgie.png 801-042~Dorian-Georgie.png 801-058~Alaric-Georgie.png 802-030~Alaric-Georgie.png 802-032-Alaric-Georgie.png 802-033~Alaric-Georgie.png 802-043~Alaric-Georgie.png 802-045-Georgie.png 802-061~Alaric-Georgie.png 802-063~Alaric-Georgie.png 802-065~Alaric-Georgie.png 802-100~Alaric-Georgie.png 803-039~Alaric-Georgie.png 803-051-Georgie.png 803-078~Alaric-Georgie.png 803-080-Georgie.png 803-097-Georgie.png 804-014~Stefan~Alaric-Georgie.png 804-017~Stefan~Alaric-Georgie.png 804-035-Georgie~Seline.png 804-036-Georgie~Seline.png 804-038-Georgie~Seline.png 804-069-Georgie-Sybil.png 804-071-Georgie~Sybil.png 804-086-Georgie~Seline.png 804-115-Georgie~Seline.png 804-117-Georgie~Seline.png 804-118-Georgie.png 804-120-Georgie.png 805-089-Georgie.png References See also Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Eight Characters Category:Humans Category:Recurring Characters Category:Deceased Category:Spirits